They're Mine?
by HungrySoul56
Summary: Jaune, the bumbling dumb idiot that nobody thought would've ever gotten a girlfriend, or even married for that matter, but leave it to 5 little girls that appear out of nowhere claiming to be his kids! oh how did this happen. Join Jaune as he's pulled left right and center in a series of shits and giggles. Jaune x Harem
1. Chapter 1 - Who the hell are you!

**AN: Well hello there it's the worst updater in the history of fanfiction, ME. Well i tried writing more to the other stories, but they all seemed bland to me from what I read so I'm putting both stories on adoption. I'm sorry but hopefully this story I was started is better because the idea is based of Axel yamamoto's "Untold story: How you made us". So i'm going to update this as much as I can so here we go! By the way I don't care about word count anymore so long as it surpasses 1k. Bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY franchise, but I wish I did.**

It seemed like a normal day at Beacon, normal meaning kids being trained to kill for the next 4 years. We currently watch the two best first year teams (RWBY & JNPR) hanging out in RWBY's dorm because they just finished testing and wanted to hang out so they did.

Everything was going great with everyone laughing and enjoying themselves with whatever it be, mainly the food and drinks though.

Somehow Yang got alcohol into the school and was kind of drunk as well as Nora who snuck a few drinks in her system without Ren finding out.

"Hey (hiccup) Jaaaaune," Yang drawled leaning on Jaune invading his personal bubble a little too much.

"Hey Yang," Jaune replied nervously trying to get Yang at a safe distance.

"Do (hiccup) you want to (hiccup) have fuuuuuunnn,"

"Uh no t-thanks I'm k-k-kind of getting a l-little claustrophobic here," Jaune stuttered backing away. The rest of RWBY & JNPR were just giggling at Jaune's misfortune especially Ruby who had been in Jaune's place a couple of times in her life.

"Awwwwww you're no fun," Yang frowned," You're never going to have kids,"

"Hey that's offensive," Jaune replied," And that's so not true,"

"Ya (hiccup) Ya, Fearless Leader," Nora added,"Yoooouuuu are (hiccup) too (hiccup) oblivious for your (hiccup) own good," From these words Pyrrha became nervous afraid Nora may give her away.

"What do you mean by that," Jaune questioned.

"Well (hiccup) Pyrh-"

Nora was about to continue but a bright blinding blue light flashed in the room causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light died down everyone looked to where the light was and saw a little girl around 8 who looked around 4 ft 6 and had blue eyes, long red hair in a braid and sported bronze armor, but in the style of Jaune's. She also had a sword to her side and a bow on her back staring at everyone with her ocean blue eyes.

Everyone did not know what just took place. In the shock Ruby spoke in the shock of everyone else.

"Um guys am I the only one who sees a little girl in the middle of the room," Everyone else nodded. Weiss noticed that the girl looked oddly familiar though.

"Guys she looks oddly familiar. She looks like Pyrrha and Jaune mashed together." Weiss added, suddenly the girl spoke up.

"You would be correct Auntie Weiss," The girl spoke," My name is Sienna Arc,"

Everyone was shocked especially Weiss because the girl just called her Auntie. Just then Jaune realized that Sienna had the same last name as him.

"Wait," Jaune spoke up," You have the same last name as me," The girl turned to Jaune and then suddenly ran straight into him, wrapping her arms around the teen.

"Um what are you doing," Jaune asked nervously," I don't even know who you are!"

"What are you talking about Dad," Sienna looked up," I'm your child. By the way Dad where's mom." Sienna asked surveying the room.

The words the girl said shocked everyone causing every girl in the room to yell,"WHAT"

Sienna didn't seem to care about everyone else's shock and looked at Pyrrha and pointed at her.

"Wait there's mom," Sienna pointed, everyone else looked to where she was pointing and it so happened to be, Pyrrha. Everyone's jaw fell realizing what Sienna was implying.

The realization shocked the drunk out of Yang and Nora and both were equally shocked when they put two and two together.

"So you're saying that Jaune and I are you're parents?!" Pyrrha semi-yelled," How is that possible!" Even as she said these words she couldn't help but blush and feel happy that she had a future with the blonde knight.

"Well-" Suddenly before Sienna could finish 4 more lights flashed in the room, everyone covered their eyes once again awaiting to see what else it could be. As the light faded 4 more girls stood in the room.

"Oh who the hell are these kids now!," Yang exclaimed.

The girls just looked around the room and when they saw who the people in the room were they became ecstatic, but before anything else happened Jaune decided to know who everyone was from right to left before things got out of hand.

As the girls heard Jaune they automatically obeyed and started to introduce themselves.

The first girl to talk was a girl named Summer Arc whose name was a homage to Ruby's mother who was also named Summer. She stood at 4 ft 4, had short black hair with red streaks, but her side bangs covered her left eye which was blue but her other one was silver.

Summer wore a black hoodie with a black cape and had silver pauldrons with a red rose on the left but a arc crest on the right. She wore brown fingerless gloves,brown combat boots and had a brown belt with a dagger on it and a deployable scythe that turned into a sword for a weapon on her back. Her parents were Jaune and Ruby.

The next girl's name was Lana Arc-Schnee standing at 4 ft 4 and a half. Her eyes were cobalt, and her hair was white with light blue at the tips and was in a ponytail that went over her shoulder.

She wore almost the exact clothing as her mother and wielded a modified version of Weiss' Myrtenaster. She was like a carbon copy of her mother who was Weiss, but with Jaune's eyes.

Next in line was a black haired faunas named Gael standing at 4 ft 5 and a half. She had piercing golden eyes and black ears, but she also had a long black tail which was a rarity in the faunas population. Her hair was straight and let down but was a little wavy near the tips

Her clothing consisted of a black scarf around her neck that almost covered her mouth, a long black shirt with gold trimming that had holes at the end of the sleeve for her thumbs. Gael also wore white leggings.

For a weapon she had twin katanas crossed against her back. Her respective parents were Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna.

Finally the last girl was a blonde haired girl named Leone Arc. Her hair was in a big ponytail (imagine Yang's hair in volume 4). She had her mom's trade mark lillac eyes but Jaune's charismatic smile.

She stood at 4 foot 6 and wore a orange tanktop with a grey sweater tied against a waist. Her paints were camoed and she had sunglasses on top of her head. Her weapons were gauntlets were hand me downs from her mother. Leone's parents were Yang and Jaune.

After the shocking introduction everyone was quiet. It took a while for everyone to process what the hell just happened. Here they were having a great time then suddenly boom, most of them were parents now.

Jaune spoke up a question bothering him," Wait if you guys are my kids how are you here and why?!,"

The girls 5 girls looked at Jaune, but Summer spoke up,"Well Dad I got here from the future and **I'm** here to make sure you and Mommy get married!" Summer exclaimed pointing at Ruby.

Ruby was shocked not sure what to do. She was already confused and it didn't help that her supposed daughter just stated that her and Jaune were supposed to marry.

"Wow wow wait a second," Sienna said getting confused," **I'm** here to make sure Mom Pyrrha and Daddy Jaune get married,"

"Sorry girls but Momma Yang got this one in the bag," Leone smirked crossing her arms. All the little girls suddenly broke out in an argument bickering about who Jaune was going to marry.

The argument soon started escalating in a fight of tackles and punches causing the respective mothers of the girls to pull them out. Jaune didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. Who was to blame him though he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

To Jaune his decision was a mess. If you chose one of the girls the others wouldn't exist. He didn't want that because he was basically the father to all of them! He didn't want to let anyone down.

Jaune scratched his head not sure what to do when he realized he was going to have to take this up to the headmaster Ozpin. Imagine what the hell he would think.

"Jeez how did this even happen." Jaune sighed palming his face.

 **AN: And scene. There we go to first chapter of "They're Mine?!". I had a lot of fun writing this and the pairing will be eventual harem but if you want I can do invidual endings. And Don't worry this will a be a decent sized series and pm me or review ideas to me. BTW im looking for a beta. Remember to check out the main story "Untold Story : how you made us by Axel yamamoto. Till next time peace! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Adjustments to a new life

**AN: Hello guys HungrySoul back at it again with "They're Mine?!" Ch. 2! Thank you by the way for the support you guys gave me like seriously thanks! So in return superfast update! Also I have a so support me, the link will be below in the bottom author's note. So without further ado let's watch what tale Jaune will unravel.**

 **Job Offer: I NEED A BETA!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY but I wish I did**

Jaune walked over to the the headmaster's office with his teammates, team RWBY, and his supposed kids in tow. While they walked Jaune thought of ways to break the ice to Ozpin about his kids.

Like how do you tell your headmaster that your kids from the future are paying you a visit?!

Do you just flat out break it to him or do you beat around the bush? Jaune just face palmed with how difficult his life just began.

"Daddy are you ok?" Summer asked grabbing her father's hand. Jaune looked down at Summer surprised by the contact, but gave her a smile fit for a dad, how ironic.

"Yes I'm alright sweety," Jaune replied. It seemed like he was meant to have kids by how natural he talked to them. His friends were impressed and a few had admiration for the knight.

The rest of his kids got pretty jealous of the attention Summer was getting and decided that they had to put a stop to it. So they all grabbed a hold of his arms. Jaune struggled to get them off but gave up and continued to walk.

* * *

As Jaune and the group approached the huge elevator to Ozpin's office they were stopped by Ms. Goodwitch, the strictest teacher at Beacon.

"Mr. Arc what are you and your friends doing here? Nevertheless on a weekend." asked," Do you have business with the headmaster?"

Jaune was about to talk, but Lana (Weiss' kid) did that for him.

" That is right Ma'am. We our on our way to alert the headmaster of our presence." Lana said gesturing to the other 4 kids.

Ms. Goodwitch turned the the group of little girls oddly looking like some particular students. She wondered why there was kids in Beacon instead of one of the starting battle schools like Signal.

"And who may you be," Glynda asked Lana.

Lana simply gave a small courtesy to Glynda and said ,"Lana Arc-Schnee" noticed the two last names put together and suddenly became suspicious.

"Mr. Arc, . Care to explain something," Jaune suddenly became embarrassed while Weiss went red in the face.

"It's not what it looks like !" Weiss defended.

"Yeah It's a long story. You can ask Ozpin about it later. We're already kind of heading there" Jaune added. Glynda decided to let this go for now, but her suspicion didn't falter for a bit.

* * *

As the group entered the headmaster's office Ozpin looked up from his mountain of paperwork. To be honest he didn't mind the distraction from the work.

When he saw the group he wondered why there were so many people there.

Jaune stepped forward as he already decided he would be the one to break the news.

"Hi uh, Headmaster. Well you're probably wondering why we're here," Jaune waited for a response, but instead got a dead silence. Jaune tried not to mind and kept going.

"Soooo, I'm here to introduce you to these 5 girls," Jaune said motioning to his "kids". Still nothing but silence.

"Uhh well these kids aren't necessarily from here," Jaune took a breath before he continued," Well these are my kids…...from the future…..."

Jaune flinched waiting for a response, but just got a sip from a mug from Ozpin.

"Well," Jaune asked. Still not a single emotion or answer from Ozpin.

"OH COME ON SAY SOMETHING," Two voices yelled. The two people looked over to one another. The two people were ironically Yang and Leone.

Yang looked to Leone as she looked back smiling. The two were good fit for mother and daughter. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before speaking up not at all fazed from the sudden outburst.

"Well Mr. Arc I'm not going to question how this happened, so I'm going to give you an offer,"

"We have an empty dorm room eight rooms away from yours. Your kids can stay there, but they must be supervised."

Jaune was surprised by how easily Ozpin handled the situation. It was odd as it was relieving. At least he didn't have to explain how they got here.

"Um sure. It won't be too much of a problem checking in on them every once in awhile." Jaune replied happy with the offer.

"Mr. Arc I don't think you understand my offer,"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses before answering Jaune," Well I meant that you're going to live with them until or if they ever leave."

Jaune was stunned, he didn't know how to react. He was going to live with them, by himself!

On the other hand the 5 girls were happy. They got to live with their dad after all, but not too happy because they had to share with each other. That would've sounded weird if the girls weren't his kids.

"So Mr. Arc do you accept the offer," Ozpin asked. Jaune felt like he didn't have a choice on this. He also wasn't too against it anyways, nothing like bonding with your future kids.

"Ok I accept the offer." Jaune said.

"Very well I will program the dorm room lock to recognize your scroll. Your room location will also be sent to your scroll."

Jaune just nodded accepting the fact that he had been moved from living as a student of Beacon to a Dad of 5.

* * *

After the talk with Ozpin Jaune and the group approached the dorm assigned to Jaune. The dorm wasn't that far from his friends so that was fine to Jaune. That kind of made up for sme negatives about his situation.

Once they arrived to the dorm Jaune took out his scroll and put in against the dorm scanner lock.

Just as expected the scanner light turned green and the room was unlocked. Jaune pushed the door open noticing that the dorm was exactly the same as the others.

 **AN: Here's a link to how the room is going to look. Just imagine 1 more bed making it 5 beds. There's a reason for only 5 beds when there are 6 living there wiki/File:RWBY_Dorm_**

At least it won't be too hard for Jaune to settle in because everything is just like his dorm, just without the his stuff.

"I guess this is now our home away from home," Jaune said sighing.

"It's alright Jaune," Ruby said," We'll just be a call away if you need it."

"Ruby's right," Pyrrha added," We'll help anyway we can. We'll start today by helping you move your stuff over."

That was comforting news to Jaune. At least he wasn't doing this alone.

"Thanks guys that comforting for me." Jaune said smiling,"I'll be sure to call you guys when we need it"

"No problem Jaune. Well we'll be going now," Ruby replied," We'll leave you guys to see who gets what bed." From these words the girls ran in a commotion trying to get the best bed.

The group just watched in amusement as the girls scurried about fighting for the beds. Jaune on the other hand wasn't that amused, but still had a smile on his face.

" _Well here's to a new life at Beacon," Jaune thought._

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap people. Thanks again guys for the support guys. Don't forget to fav and follow as well as review! By the way support me on , it's not mandatory but it helps! So till we meet again. Peace! XD**

HungrySoul56


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to Eat!

**AN: Welcome back ladies and gents welcome back to a new video….wait this is not a video, crap. Well, thank** you everyone **for the support that you guys have given me and are blessing you guys with a new chapter! Also, I have a new Beta Simply** Sinonymous **. Now the story will be better overall, so let's have a few words from our beta.**

 **BN: Uhm. Beta. Not much else to say, I'll try to do my job and be helpful.**

 **AN: Thank you Simply and so without further ado let's get into it! BTW I will have a chapter dedicated to each child and each will be pretty lengthy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY nor will I ever.**

* * *

Jaune sighed falling face first into the comforting softness of his dorm couch. Jaune and the gang just finished moving the stuff he had left in his dorms.

He really didn't expect his life to take a full 180-degree turn from the life of a student to the dad of 5.

Jaune looked over the room making a mental checklist of they had in the room. He thought he had everything, but something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Maybe it was the loud commotion coming from the bed portion of the dorm messing up his thinking, but Jaune digresses.

As Jaune thought about what was missing Gael's head suddenly peeked around the corner accompanied by a monstrous growl, sounding almost like a sick Beowulf.

Jaune turned toward the sound and saw Gael, predicting what she needed.

"Oh, hi Gael what do you need," Jaune asked sitting up.

GROWWWLLLL. Gael clutched her stomach feeling a pain that originated from her stomach. It took 10 seconds to realize what Gael wanted.

"Dad I'm starving," Gael whimpered while her tummy sang a melody of famine.

Jaune still wasn't used to being called dad but still was concerned," Um, what would you like to eat, um sweetie."

The last part seemed a little forced but didn't matter to Gael as she was busy thinking about the pain that was hunger.

"Dad I want like fried fish or like a burger," Gael said eyes shut.

The food choice was kind of expected, well the fish part at least because she was a cat faunas. The other food choice was coincidently one of Jaune's favorites, second to nuggets.

He preferred his nuggets in a dinosaur shapes. For some reason, Jaune thought they tasted better but there was literally no difference.

"Well let's see what we have in the fridge, I could make you something."

Jaune headed towards the dorm as Gael followed. He opened the fridge and low and behold there was nothing.

"So that's what was missing," Jaune muttered. Just then Gael's stomach growled again. Jaune thought about the options he could do since the school cafeteria was currently closed.

Just then an almost comical light-bulb appeared above Jaune's head. Jaune crouched down to Gael and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes.

"Gael, would you like to go out to eat," Jaune said.

Gael smiled and gave a quick "ok".

"Ok then, I'll go check if the others want to come along," Gael's smiled faltered, she clearly wanted to be alone with her father.

Jaune headed towards the bed portion of the dorm room where the remainder of the kids were. Jaune knocked on the door frame to get their attention.

All the girls turned to him as they stopped whatever they were doing to give their undivided attention to their dad.

"Hey guys Gael and I are going out to eat would you like to come along?" Jaune asked.

Leone was about to answer, but caught the menacing glare of Gael out of the corner of her eye. Her look practically said "Back off", Gael's golden eyes were absolutely intimidating.

The other girls noticed too and decided against their intentions.

"Th-that i-is fine D-dad," Leone said a forced smile on her face. Jaune wondered what was wrong and followed her line of sight but only saw a smiling Gael.

"OK, odd. Wonder what's up with them." Jaune thought.

"Well ok guys, I can't just leave you alone in here so I'll see if Team RWBY will be up for watching you guys. Will that be alright?"

Jaune got plenty of answers, but all of them meant that they agreed.

* * *

Jaune knocked on RWBY's dorm with a beat that Ruby and Jaune came up with to signal who was at the door.

Before the door opened Jaune and the kids heard "I GOT IT" and a series of crashes and thuds.

As the door opened they saw it was Ruby who opened the door.

"Oh hey Jaune, and others," Ruby said,"What are you guys doing here."

"Ruby I was about to ask you if you and your team could watch the girls here." Jaune replied,"Gael and I are going out to eat, but the others don't want to go."

"Um, let me go check if it's alright with my team," Ruby said. The group waited about 1 minute before the door opened back up.

"Ok Jaune, they said it was alright," Ruby exclaimed," Come right in,"

Ruby opened a door a little wider allowing the the group to flood into RWBY's door.

"Sorry about this guys," Jaune sighed scratching his head shyly.

"It's no problem Jaune," Weiss replied," I bet it's been a difficult change of pace for you,"

"Ya, it's been alright so far though," Jaune replied. "But are you sure you guys will be alright?"

"Jaune don't worry we've got this one in the bag," Ruby answered, two thumbs up.,"They're just kids after all."

"Well, I guess you're right. Gael and I better get going anyways. She's been dying of hunger."

Jaune then felt a small tug on his left arm sleeve. The hand tugging belonged to Gael.

"What do you need Gael?" Jaune questioned.

Gael looked up at her father calmly, her face almost devoid of all emotion and asked, "Isn't mommy coming with us?"

"Wait, Gael do you mean-," Before Jaune finished Gael ran and crashed into Blake, who was reading her book, and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy you're coming with Dad and I to eat," Gael asked still looking up at Blake.

"Uh…." Blake didn't know how to respond. Yang just jumped in right beside Blake and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course she'll go with you," Yang exclaimed, "Why won't you kit-kat." Blake just sighed knowing Yang wouldn't give.

"Uh, Yeah I'll come along," Blake replied to Gael. this just caused Gael to smile a little more.

'Well then," Jaune clapped," Let's get going. We don't want Gael to die of hunger now do we?"

* * *

Jaune, Blake, and Gael just boarded off the Bullhead. Jaune actually stumbled off the bullhead feeling nauseous from his airsickness. It was a curse to Jaune.

Blake and Gael just giggled at Jaune hugging the floor like it was his tether to living. The bystanders just had weirded out faces as Jaune started to kiss the ground.

Gael ran up to Jaune trying to get him off the ground pulling him as hard as she could.

"Come on Dad I'm hungry."

'Ok fine, but those airships are going to be the death of me."

Gael just ran ahead as Jaune sat up.

"Gael wait up," Jaune yelled. Gael didn't look back and just ran to the closest place that stole food which happened to be a food stall called "Simple Wok".

The guy running the place seemed to own a bunch of other stores too. Jaune felt sympathy for the man because his dust shop was robbed near the beginning of Beacon's first year.

Blake appeared over Jaune and offered a hand up. Jaune took it and stood up.

"Thanks Blake,"

"No problem," Blake replied. Jaune looked over to Gael who was waiting for them at the "Simple Wok" while sitting on one of the stools.

"You know for apparently being your daughter she's kind of energetic at random moments."

"Yeah I guess so," Blake said. Her face suddenly wore a grin,"I guess it's to be expected with you being the apparent father."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." Jaune said playing along with Blake's tease.

"Nevermind," Blake said, her grin never faltered though. As Blake and Jaune approached the "Simple Wok" they began to converse about the recent events.

"So it's weird huh," Jaune began.

"What's weird?'

"Oh you know having your future child visit,"

"Ya it's hard to determine what to do in this situation," Blake replied.

"Ya…..it kinda is." Jaune said. Suddenly there was silence. Who could blame them though they've never talked to each other outside of their social group.

Also, Blake was an introvert while Jaune was socially awkward. The worst combination for conversations. The silence was getting harder to bare but luckily they made it to Gael.

Leave it to the child to help with social awkwardness.

"Dad, Mom sit down with me." Gael stated motioning towards the two stools at her side. Jaune and Blake both took their respective seats getting comfortable.

It didn't take long for the man to hand them the menus for the place. Gael and Blake calmly took their menus and scanned noticing a few items to their liking.

Jaune on the other hand didn't find a single thing that he wanted. Didn't help that he was picky with food and all there was were noodles. This wasn't a problem for the females as they were ready to order.

"Dad we're ready to order," Gael said," What are you getting?"

"Um, I don't know. There isn't anything that appeals to me at the moment." Blake looked at Jaune and recalled the foods she usually saw him eat.

She recalled him liking chicken a lot and thought of the perfect dish for the knight.

"Jaune how about you try the Broth Noodle Special." Blake said as she showed him the dish. Jaune looked at it and agreed to try since he didn't have any other ideas.

The man came over to the trio notepad in hand and wrote down their orders. The food they ordered consisted of….

* * *

 **Orders**

 **1 Broth Noodle Special - Reg.**

 **2 Fish Bowls - 1 Small 1 Reg.**

 **2 glasses of water**

 **1 glass of milk**

* * *

The trio decided that was all and patiently waited for their orders. It didn't take long for the meals to arrive as the man came back with everything they had ordered.

Jaune thanked the man as did Gael and Blake as the man left. Jaune turned over at the meals and freaked out.

"WHY THE HECK ARE THE BOWLS BIGGER THAN BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER!" Jaune picked up the bowl looking at it in aw at the size," AND THIS IS REGULAR! WHAT THE HECK IS LARGE THEN!"

Blake and Gael laughed together at Jaune's freakout not all that fazed by the size of their meals.

"You're not at all fazed by the size?!" Jaune asked Blake and Gael. They just shook their head.

"Not really Jaune I've been here a couple of times."

"And Dad I've eaten way more than this before. You kind of over cook sometimes."

Jaune just sighed and started to eat, Blake and Gael followed suit enjoying the meal. The food wasn't half bad a perfect combination of flavors.

Not one flavor overpowered the other and Juane loved it slurping up the noodles in a few moments. No wonder the meals were so big, you couldn't get enough!

As Jaune finished up he looked over to Blake and Gael confident that he finished first. It turned out Gael and Blake finished ages ago devouring the meal like it was their first.

Jaune stared at the duo and laughed at how things were at the moment. It was one of the moments he didn't ever want to end.

* * *

The trio was on the Airship at the moment exhausted by their day. After their meal Gael kind of wanted to check out other stores, mainly the bookstore which Blake had no problem with.

The seating on the bullhead was convenient, well for Gael anyways her seat was right in the middle of Jaune and Blake once again.

Gael fell asleep halfway through the flight and rested her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune decided to let it be and tried to start up a conversation with Blake.

"Today sure was tiring huh," Blake just nodded looking out the Bullhead window. Jaune tried once again not wanting to stay silent for long.

This is because he does better with his airsickness while distracted.

"You and Gael sure ate real quick," Jaune added. This caused Blake to finally smile a bit as she turned to Jaune.

"Is that suppose to mean something," Blake asked teasingly.

"No not really," Jaune defended," You know you should smile more. It'd be a shame if a smile like that was put to waste."

Blake looked at Jaune with a look that read,"What did you say?"

"Jaune, did you get that line out from an anime or something," Blake questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Jaune replied,"The protagonists make it so easy starting conversations."

"Well, you probably were better off with a different line because you used one suited for romance in a normal conversation. But never less it was nice to hear that Jaune."

Jaune sighed in relief he thought he just blew the day with his crappy pickup lines. He didn't even know he subconsciously added pick up lines in normal conversations.

"Blake can I ask you something,"Jaune asked.

"Sure what is it," Blake replied piqued from Jaune's change of tone.

"It seems like you're not really fazed by the appearance of you're supposed daughter."

"Oh, that's it? Well, I suppose because since you seemed like you're fine with the events that there was no need for me to panic about it.'

Jaune nodded at the answer finding it a valid answer to his sudden question. The only thing left was one last thing that could be asked to the other girls.

"Well, what do you think of me being the father of Gael."

Blake took a while to think of her answer trying not to make it sound offensive to the knight.

"Well it sure is unexpected, but seeing Gael now she seems like a wonderful child and a beautiful one at that. Apparently, you did good at some point to have such a great child."

"She's your kid too technically," Jaune added grinning.

"Yeah, I guess she is," Blake said as both her and Jaune smiled at the sleeping Gael.

Gael didn't realize in her deep slumber, but her goal was slowly progressing. She had unknowingly brought Blake and Jaune a little bit closer, and that was huge.

* * *

 **AN: So that's that. As you know there will be individual chapters for each girl pairing with progressive growth in bonds with Jaune, but not each chapter will be in a row they will appear when the moment arrives in the universe. Also, I began with Gael because I didn't want to do a predictable time line of who has next chapter or something. So that's about it. I hope you like the chapter and follow and favorite and maybe review. Remember my beta Simply helped out and don't be afraid to check out my ! That's all folks see ya! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Next Time

**AN: Sup guys HungrySoul56 here with another chapter of this growing story. Once again thanks so much for the support like seriously, 10k views, 200 follows, and 140 favorites. That's absurd for one of my stories! That aside let's get down to business!**

 **P.S: Sorry for late chapter I got caught up in school. You know right, updating has gone to hell sorry XD.**

 **Beta - SimplySinonymous**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own RWBY and I don't know why i bother doing this. It's fanfiction XD.**

* * *

Jaune sighed as Beacon Academy came into view. The sun was half-way through setting leaving a breathtaking image of Beacon.

During the flight Jaune's motion sickness didn't act up. Mostly because most of his attention was on the 2 girls with him. Blake and Gael.

Jaune smiled as he looked over to the window. The day he had was great, he truly never expected to ever go on a "date" with a girl. Even if there was a child present at the time.

As the a Bullhead began to land Jaune decided to wake up Blake up.

"Hey Blake," Jaune said as he shaked her awake. Slowly Blake's eyelids fluttered open. It wasn't noticeable, but her bow twitched a bit as she stretched from her nap.

"Wha-What are we there yet," Blake yawned.

"Yup and Gael is awake already," Jaune said motioning to Gael. Suddenly the bullhead descended causing Jaune's stomach to tingle scaring Jaune. He didn't want to puke at the last second of the flight.

The bullhead rocked a bit before stabilizing and finally landed. The hatch to the bullhead opened and the passengers inside walked out. Luckily the trio made it out with no vomit on their shoes!

"FINALLY," Jaune exclaimed,"A flight where I don't puke!"'

Blake rolled her eyes holding Gael's hand.

"Come on Jaune we got to get to the dorms before curfew,"

"Ya Ya," Jaune replied getting up,"This is a great achievement for me,"

"Ok then let's go," Gael added. The group walked on until they got to Blake's dorm room. Blake turned around to Jaune with the rare smile she wore.

"Thanks for today Jaune," Blake said," But you really didn't have to walk me to the dorm."

"It's how I was raised. Besides what kind of person would I be if I left a pretty girl walk by herself,"

"Jaune you really need to stop with the cheesy lines,"

'Ya, Dad," Gael said,"You sound like that one character in the book mommy's always reading. What was it again, Ninja's of love?"

This caused Blake to become flustered and Jaune to be profusely confused.

"Uh, Um well see y-you guys l-later. T-thanks for everything," Blake then turned around and went into the room as quickly as she could. This only furthered confused Jaune and Gael.

"I guess we go home now too," Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"Ya I guess so Dad, but can you give me a piggyback ride back." Gael looked at Jaune with the ultimate technique known to man "puppydog eyes".

Jaune should've been immune to this living with 7 sisters, but maybe it was because she was his daughter. Gael looked at Jaune once more and Jaune couldn't say no to her.

"Ok fine," Jaune said squatting down,"But I'll let you know this is not going to be a frequent thing."

Gael nodded and hopped on to Jaune's shoulders.

"Alright here we go!"

* * *

Blake turned around sighing after locking the door to her dorm. The smile she wore was still on display though for everyone to see.

The door closing got the attention of the other members of RWBY notifying them that Blake was back from her "escapade".

Yang was the first person to notice Blake's smile which was not good for Blake at all.

"So Kit-Kat, how was your day," Yang said with a smirk.

"It was fun," Blake said thinking back on her day,"Say, where are the kids. Weren't they with you guys while we were gone?"

Yang took a few seconds to register the question because she was thinking of ways to tease Blake.

"Huh, Blake did you say anything," Yang asked as she was knocked out of stupor. Blake justed sighed and repeated what she said.

"I just asked you where did the kids go," Blake retorted tired, Yang did a "Jaune scratch of the head" with a grin and replied.

"Jaune texted me earlier saying to send them down to the dorm because he was close. Thank Oum he did that because they were starting to get out of hand,"

Blake thought about Yang's response, wondered about the last part and accepted her answer and continued on with her business.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a shower now or else I'll smell like fish soup," Blake didn't wait for a reply as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The rest of the team looked at each other with grins until one of them spoke.

"Well isn't she a happy kitty," Yang said with a cheshire grin. The others rolled their eyes but they agreed as well being happy that Blake had relaxed.

Jaune walked with Gael to their dorm chatting every once in awhile to relieve their boredom.

As Jaune was speaking to Gael they arrived at the dorm but there was shouting coming from the other end of the dorm. Gael looked at Jaune with a look of suspicion, but Jaune just shrugged.

Jaune unlocked the the door and walked in. Jaune didn't know what was going on everything was a mess. Jaune called for the girls to ask what was happening.

"Hey, girls! Wha-," Jaune didn't have time to finish as a pillow flew right in his face knocking him to the ground suddenly. The pillow slid of his face revealing his unamused face.

"Sorry Dad," Sienna said sheepishly. Jaune just sighed and walked over to her and rubbed the top of her head.

"It's fine, but you're lucky you're so cute," Jaune replied with a grin. This caused Sienna to smile and the rest to feel jealous,"By the way what is even happening?"

All the girls looked away from Jaune in embarrassment. Jaune looked at them suspiciously as the girls still avoided his gaze.

Finally Jaune sighed,"You know what doesn't matter. Just clean up the mess you made."

The girls perked up, nodded their heads and got to work, but Lana stayed back.

"Um dad," Lana started, Jaune turned around and looked at where Lana was,"Yes Lana, whats wrong?"

"You know how you went out with Gael today," Jaune just nodded and Lana kept going,"You think I could go with you next time,"

Jaune realized what she wanted and realized the rest of the girls would want to do this too,"Sure Lana, just maybe not tomorrow I'm tired out."

Lana nodded her head ecstatically and went off to the rest to help out. Jaune just grinned at the group who somehow got into a fight, again.

Jaune felt a thing that he hadn't felt in awhile, the feeling of being with your family, and he was alright with that.

* * *

 **AN: So that's chapter 4 hope you enjoyed and sorry that updating was horrible this time around. I will update sooner because I already have an outline for chapter 5! Until next time guys, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Making some calls

**AN: Hello everyone It's me HS and my beta SimplySinonymous! I'm so sorry this came out so late, procrastination and school dragged me into an alley and my beta didn't even help so everyone blame him for the delay :)! Jk but im truly sorry IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN….maybe. So without further ado LET'S DO THIS! Also thank you to those who continued to read this story and leave kind reviews!**

 **Beta: SimplySinonymous**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY**

 **Beta: "WE DO OWN RWBY! Nah jk, but of course u knew that"**

* * *

 **Place**

 _Emphasis_

" _Text / Call"_

"Dialogue"

' _Thought'_

 _ONAMONAPIA_

* * *

Jaune stared at his reflection confused as to why he had a marker mustache and monocle scribbled hastily on his face. Call it a hunch but he had a pretty good idea who it was.

Or should he say multiple "whos" a.k.a the little girls that occupied the room Jaune was in. It took a little getting used living with his 5 daughters in one room, the looks he got from other students when he would walk down the halls with them was unerving, but his new life had their positives too.

At times, Jaune would wonder what his teammates did at the dorms nowaday ever since he had left. Not liked it mattered anyways in the long run. Being away from Nora was already a heaven sent miracle for his ears, but he would never say that straight to her face since he preferred having his knees intact.

Jaune sighed as he finished washing off the marker off his face (thank god it was washable) and adding the finishing touches to his mop of hair and school uniform.

Jaune put on a smile as he looked at the mirror pointing two finger guns at the reflection. As cringy as it looked, Jaune just couldn't help but to that everyday as part of his morning routine out of habit. Back at home his family called him weird for it, but he digressed saying it helped self-confidence.

Jaune checked over himself one last time until he deemed that he looked presentable and walked out of the bathroom and unknowingly into a meteor shower of flying pillows that smashed into his face with a surprising amount of force knocking him down.

Jaune got up clearly unamused by the fall the fluffy bombardment delivered.

"Is this going to be a natural occurrence now?" deadpanned Jaune. The girls answered with only laughter at Jaune's misfortune, causing him to make a mental note of being extra cautious when walking through doors.

 _Jeez_ , Jaune thought. _What is with me and living with abnormal amounts of females at one time, and NOT in the good way_. One day he will have to get counseling for the paranoia he got from his childhood and the terrors of the things that will happen to him now. Thank god he had Ren as another male member in his social group.

"Well anyways hurry up now guys, my team is probably waiting at the cafeteria with team RWBY already," Jaune stated, noticing the time reading 7:45 a.m.

Jaune left the dorm room so the girls could change not caring if technically he was their biological father.

When they first moved in, they had insisted that him being in the room while they changed was not a problem, but his poor heart probably wouldn't be able to take it. Jaune leaned against the wall opening up a text that was sent from Pyrrha.

" _Hey Jaune, just letting you know that we are at the cafeteria already -Pyrrha"_

Jaune smiled as he sent back a text, _"Don't worry we are on our way thx for letting me know -Jaune,"_

Jaune was lucky to have friends like Pyrrha and the others that really cared for him, he was grateful for that. Abruptly, the door opened, making Jaune fumble with his scroll, barely able to evade dropping it.

"We are ready to go now Dad," Summer said as the others were behind her. Jaune inspected them to see if they were ready and nodded as a sign of approval.

"Well let's go then," Jaune replied as he started walking with the girls trailing behind. Just then a voice spoke up within the group, "Excuse me, father..."

Jaune turned around to see who it was and noticed it was Lana, "Ya Lana, what's up?"

"Are you going to attend class with your onesie on?" Jaune stood there, frozen in place, taking a moment to realize that he wasn't changed.

"OH CRAP, I'll be right back," Jaune said as he ran back to the dorm while the girls just laughed.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Jaune and the girls sat down at the usual spot, Jaune's team with RWBY holding their trays. The food the girls got lined up perfectly to their respective mothers, except for Summer having brownies instead of cookies for breakfast.

"Good morning fearless leader!" Nora said giving a quick salute. Jaune saluted back as to humor her.

"Mornin' Sergeant Valkyrie, what's up?"

"Nothing much, it's just that it has been a little boring without you in the team dorm,"

Jaune nodded as he took a bite out of a nugget, "Same here, I've missed hanging out with you guys in the dorm. You know, hanging out, planning strategy, not that being with the girls gets any boring."

"You should just come over sometime to hang out then, _Pyrrha_ misses you," Nora said in a sing-song voice discreetly gesturing towards Pyrrha, causing the spartan to choke on her drink,"You should see her, she would lie down on your bunk and she would say _Jaune, just lik_ -"

Right before Nora could finish her sentence Pyrrha forcibly jammed 2 whole pancakes into her mouth before Nora could say anything more. Nora just responded by swallowing the pancakes whole, no problem whatsoever for her.

Jaune just looked on in confusion, but didn't linger thinking it was just typical Nora stuff. _DING,_ Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll seeing a notification pop up. He saw it was from a bot operating under Beacon so he opened it.

 _"Hello , I have come to inform you that you have 0.07 lien left in your Beacon account. Any further payments will put you in debt, that is all. Have a great day."_

"UGGGHHHH" Jaune audibly groaned, placing his face into his arms not knowing what to do now with this information. Everyone else watched him wondering what caused the sudden change of attitude with the knight.

"Why the long face Vomit Boy?" Yang questioned.

"Money issues," Jaune groaned lifting up his face, "I thought I would have enough money for me and the girls, but with what I just read I guess not."

"That makes sense," Weiss added, "You do have to pay the cost of meals for the girls since they are technically not Beacon students, and that's pretty hefty for five."

Jaune just listened still unsure about what he was going to do from now on about his financial problem.

"So what do I do now. I can't necessarily provide a steady income for 6 people with a part-time job."

"How about the reward money from missions that we go on, that might help a little," Ruby said. Weiss contemplated about Ruby's idea but decided against it.

"I'm not too sure about that one Ruby," Weiss started, "Missions may be provide a fair amount of money but since they is no guarantee on when we go on them it will prove to not be a steady amount of income."

Ruby sighed while continuing to think about possible solutions to help out her fellow leader.

"Hmmm, what else would work? Maybe I can get a part-time job too, but my age might be a problem though huh? Nevermind that, I should since Jaune's always helping me when i need help! Yeah I'll do it for Jaune…. and maybe Summer too because she did claim to be mine and Jaune's daughter, but that's only natural right? I don't really like him in _that_ way?"

Ruby just shook her head before that train of thought made her question her feelings for the knight, there was a big problem to be solved!

"Maybe I could get a part-time job to help you Jaune," Ruby said shyly as she poked the ends of her pointer fingers together repeatedly.

"No Ruby, I would never want you to do that for my sake," Jaune stated, "I wouldn't want my friends to break their backs over my problems." Ruby wanted to argue but Jaune's sincerity was strong and she knew he wouldn't allow it.

"Why don't you just ask Headmaster Ozpin if he can do anything," Everyone's attention went to the speaker which so happened to be the ever so quiet Lie Ren. Then Jaune thought as to why they didn't of that in the first place. Beacon probably had some sort of child support for students of Beacon.

The question was though even if there was child support available why wasn't the option presented the first time when Jaune and the others went to Ozpin. It just didn't add up, nevertheless it was the most plausible solution so far presented so might as well try it.

"Well, that sounds like a sound idea Ren," Jaune replied, "I'm gonna finish my breakfast and head over to Headmaster Ozpin's office before classes start!"

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, a grin adorning his face as he looked down at the files laid at his desk. Each file was placed in a nice manila folder with a label on each one. One read _Possible_ _Ships_ while another read _Jaune Arc_ _._

Normally Ozpin would be doing something redundant like stamping approval sheets for new applicants or whatnot, but recent developments had piqued his interest. It's not every day you have time traveling little girls from the future now is it, but there was also something else.

Ozpin placed his mug down as he picked up one of the folders and opened it, this one read _Arc Children_.

It read:

* * *

 _ **Offspring of Jaune Arc and Others-**_

 _Arkos (Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos): Daughter - Sienna Arc_

 _Aura - Unlocked_

 _Semblance - Unknown_

 _Possible benefits - Unknown_

 _Knightshade (Jaune Arc and Blake Belladona): Daughter - Gael Arc_

 _Aura - Unlocked_

 _Semblance - Unknown_

 _Possible Benefits - Unknown_

 _White Knight (Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee): Daughter - Lana Arc-Schnee_

 _Aura - Unlocked_

 _Semblance - Unknown but possible same as mom_

 _Possible Benefit - Unknown_

 _Dragon Slayer (Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao-Long): Daughter - Leone Arc_

 _Aura - Unlocked_

 _Semblance - Unknown_

 _Possible Benefit - Unknown_

 _Lancaster (Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose): Daughter - Summer Arc_

 _Aura - Unlocked_

 _Semblance - Unknown_

 _Possible Benefit - Silver eye_

* * *

Ozpin looked at the information he had and smiled as he remembered making up names for the pairs or ships as the kids said these days. It was a guilty pleasure of his too ship students in his school, but could you blame him? Being Headmaster of a combat school wasn't as fun as you'd think.

The other teachers at the school could say the same as all of them excluding Goodwitch liked to partake in the shipping of students at Beacon. It also became an annual thing to get together to place bets on who gets with who. No one dared tell Ms. Goodwitch as she would make it rain on their parade.

Ozpin took another look at the ships,but his focus was on one particular pair only, Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose. That child of theirs had a really rare trait, The Silver Eyes. Stories of old have said of the power of the Silver Eyed warriors and their power.

They said that even the stare of one of these warriors could take down hordes of Grimm in a moment,but nowadays everyone now called them heroes of legend. The legendary heroes in those stories were basically forgotten by the masses only really existing in stories now.

That may be what everyone thought but that wasn't the case. These heroes are still fighting and possesed one of the most feared weapon to the Grimm even if they didn't know it yet. A prime example of this was the Rose family's females, all having at least one Silver Eye. Ozpin was the kind of person that would do anything to ensure the survival of mankind, even manipulate the offspring of the next generation as controversial as that might sound.

As Ozpin was looking at the folder the ding of the elevator sounded taking Ozpin away from his current thoughts. As Ozpin looked up he saw the man he was just thinking about (no homo though). Ozpin quickly put the folder back in a drawer and addressed the young Arc boy.

"Well Mr. Arc, what brings you to my office today? If I had to guess it would be a matter concerning our newest arrivals yes?"

"Um ya, the would be correct Sir" Jaune replied clearly embarrassed,"I was wondering whether there was something I could sign up for that would reduce the amount of money i had to pay for lunch or make it free completely?"

"Why there is , that program would be Beacon's child support." Ozpin stated,"Usually this program would be for senior students finishing up their hunter training and starting a family, but considering your current circumstance i could make an exception for you."

Jaune was ecstatic from the news considering his wallets downward spiral in bankruptcy.

"Well that's great! How do I sign up?"

"Well usually the senior students are adults by the time they leave Beacon so they don't have any legal problems, but in your case your still a minor considering your age so we probably would have to call your parents."

As Jaune heard those words he froze, "I'm gonna have to call my p-p-PARENTS!Good god what are they going to say when I call them back!"

"Mr. Arc calm down."

"How are they going to react to me running away!"

"Mr. Arc -"

"HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THE KIDS,"

"JAUNE!" Ozpin said forcefully causing the young Arc to stop,"You will be fine I'm sure they will understand once you tell them your current predicament. They'll probably even support you all the way as well."

These words calmed down Jaune to the point where he wasn't dying from panic,"I'm sorry headmaster Ozpin, my family and I had a bit of a fight before I um left for Beacon."

"That is alright, we all have times where we don't know what to do. I'll give you the papers for the child support after you give a call to your parents, but you might also want to get going Ms. Goodwitch's class is first for you am i correct?"

Jaune whipped out his phone to check the time confirming Ozpin's words.

"Oh shit, not again!

"Language ,"

"Sorry Headmaster!" Jaune said as he dashed to the elevator. Ozpin could only smirk at the boy's inconveniences reminiscing the young times for him, well multiple young times for his case.

"What a year this is coming to be," Ozpin said taking another sip from his "#1 headmaster" mug.

* * *

 **Arc family dorm**

Jaune sighed as he sent aura to the remaining bruises he received from his match with Yang. Since Jaune got to class slightly late Ms. Goodwitch decided to give the first match to him and the golden brawler, and since it was a first match Ms. Goodwitch decided to throw in a "No Weapons" rule which put Jaune at a great disadvantage. Yang did not hold back either.

Jaune basically, no let me rephrase that, he literally got thrown around the ring as he desperately tried to defend or even go on the offensive when Yang stopped the barrage of deadly punches. Nothing he did mattered though since Yang was a pro at hand to hand combat. She would counter everything Jaune attempted to do thus defeating Jaune like a piece of cake.

Normally the girls would be in the dorm, but Jaune figured having the 5 girls hang out in the dorm unsupervised wasn't for the best. Luckily for him though team CFVY was there to help. Jaune ran into them one day with the girls and thought Jaune was some sort of, um how do I say it. Oh ya, pedophile.

During the encounter Velvet and Yatsuhashi looked away from the knight looking ashamed to know him as Coco glared at the boy, Fox just stared at Jaune expressionlessly. Noticing his image crumbling before his eyes Jaune quickly explained his story fixing his reputation with the older team.

The leader Coco and Velvet told him they could watch the girls as he had classes since they didn't have classes for awhile because they just got back from an extensive mission. Yatsuhashi and Fox didn't necessarily care either, they wouldn't dare oppose Coco or even worse Velvet. They practically peed their pants just thinking about pissing off Velvet a side she never really showed.

That really was a relief for Jaune as he did not want to go through the hassle of finding a babysitter out in Vale.

Jaune took out his scroll opening up his contacts scrolling down to one specific name, Mom. He stared at the scroll the name of the contact causing Jaune to feel a myriad of emotions mainly fright.

"Come on Jaune you can do this," Jaune whispered,"It won't be as bad as you think."

Jaune took a deep breath and clicked the call button and put it to his ear. Jaune held his breath as the scroll rang. Suddenly the ringing stopped and a feminine voice answered.

" _Hello"_

"Hey Mom" Jaune nervously replied.

" _JAUNE! Is that really you!"_ Jaune's mom said, worry clearly coming through her words, _"Oh my god Jaune you don't know how worried we are, where are you?!"_

"Ya Mom it's me and don't worry about me I'm fine, but we seriously have a lot to talk about like a lot."

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap on that chapter not much Arc children around this chapter but that will be made up for in the next one and don't worry I already started on the next chapter and it's gonna be comedy loaded folks. Also thanks to all those who left kind reviews and pushed me out of my laziness/writing slump. So thank you. Btw leave in the reviews or pm me if I should add some omakes of other characters children or even just include them in the story completely. So that's it for this chapter PEACE XD!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Motherly Monster

**AN: Welcome back boys and girls to another chapter of my beloved story. Thank you all to those that followed and favorited as well as review, it really helps! Also my beta SS couldn't get to review this chapter because he got some stuff to do at the moment so all the grammatical and spelling mistakes are completely mine! So without further ado let's get right into it.**

 **Promotion: Btw peeps go follow and/or sub to my friend Profluffers on twitch! She streams league, dbd, and minecraft for the lols. Go do it it's well worth your time! Go to her discord which is linked in her twitch page and say Hungry Soul sent me and leave a kind message but do it only 1 time, spamming is not allowed. Each one of you that does it will get a free cookie and maybe A SHOUTOUT NEXT CHAPTER! Ok I may be going to far for this not paid promotion but this person helped me get back to living the way I should so go do it and tell me your discord in a PM and I'll check for if you followed her or not so I can shout you out. If I catch any of you guys being toxic or racist tho I might just lose it because that just ain't cool. Ok now let's really go to the story!**

 **Beta: SimplySinonymous**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY**

* * *

 **Place**

 _Emphasis_

" _Text / Call"_

"Dialogue"

' _Thought'_

 _ONAMONAPIA_

* * *

"Jaune we have all the time in the world right now. So tell me why you didn't have the decency to call your family after **running away hmmm.** " Jaune could sense the anger basically dripping through the phone thanking Oum that she wasn't right in front of him. He'd probably be dead if she was.

"Well Mom you probably wouldn't believe me, but I'm at Beacon right now attending as a huntsman in training and I-"

"Jaune you are where?! What did we tell you about being a Huntsman it's dangerous! What would we do if my baby got hurt! I SWEAR TO GOD JAUNE IF YOU ARE HURT!"

"Mom calm down I've been able to power through everything with the help of my friends here. You gotta trust me sometimes. You getting mad was also the reason I didn't call right away." Jaune defended, he hated being treated like a baby just because he was the only son.

"Well ok just don't do anything drastic you hear me! I know how much being a Huntsman means to you. Now tell me why you're calling, you being at Beacon can't be the main reason for why you called." His mom asked wondering what the hell her son got himself into this time.

"Well before I tell you you're gonna have to promise to let me finish okay?"

If Jaune's mom wasn't suspicious then she was now. Jaune wasn't one to beat around the bush when it comes to his mom." Okay fine."

"Ok here goes nothing," Jaune said taking a deep breath,"Mom I need you and Dad to come here to sign a few papers regarding child support. Now listen it's not what you think-" Suddenly the line went dead and his mom's voice was replaced by ring tone that meant the call was just ended..

"Hello? Mom? Are you there?" All of a sudden his door exploded inwards and Jaune scrambled to dodge the door made projectiles that were flying at 120 mile and hour.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jaune screamed wondering how the hell someone broke his metal door like a kid's party pinata.

"JAUNE MILES ARC!" Jaune's blood suddenly went cold. He knew that voice anywhere hell he was just talking to that person over the phone, his mom.

Jaune wasted no time in thinking on how the hell she got here so fast and sprinted towards his window in an attempt to jump out, but right before he felt the sweet sensation of airborne freedom the monster grabbed his foot and yanked him back in like a ragdoll.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH PLEASE NOOOO! AAAAHHHHH"

The students outside just wondered what the hell that girlish scream was. Ozpin and Glynda just so happened to be outside at the exact moment Jaune screamed too.

"Ozpin I'm going to go check on what's going on." Glynda stated making a step towards the school but Ozpin grabbed her by her shoulder halting her movement.

"Glynda," Ozpin said legs visibly shuddering,"Let's not go throw our lives away"

"But Ozpin it could be serious. Someone could be hurt,"

"Glynda," Ozpin said eyes focused on JNPR's window,"Nothing can stop what's coming, nothing. We must make preparation to an upcoming funeral,"

"Funeral? You and your dramatizations," Glynda sighed adjusting her glasses,"Fine I'll leave it to you to make the call."

Ozpin could only nod giving a quick thank you and proceeded to walk off, the girlish scream resonating off into the distance of Beacon.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with RWBY & NPR**

"So what if we are just part of a giant story and there is an author ,probably a really lazy one, who is controlling our every action and is has sent Jaune's kids here for a dumb plot!"

"Nora I doubt that we are part of a story and there is an omnipotent author controlling us. That's highly improbable as well,"

"BUT WHAT IF! OH MY GOD! IMAGINE IF HE DOESN'T WRITE THIS STORY ANYMORE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US!"

Ren could only sigh as his childhood friend teleported around their group of friends yelling her thoughts with no filter. They were heading back to Jaune's dorm to check on him when Nora took the opportunity to spit out one of her conspiracy theories while they were at it.

As the group walked on with Nora's one sided conversation as background music they heard a shrill girlish scream come from Jaune's dorm..

"AAAAHHHHHH! PLEASE NO NOT THERE! NOT THERE!"

Everyone just stopped and looked at each other wondering the exact same thing.

"That was Jaune wasn't it," Yang said, saying the exact thing on everyone's mind. Without any other interaction the 7 teens ran over to save Jaune, only to see him being held by his feet over the window by a blonde woman.

"What the hell!" Yang yelled,"Who are you!"

The sudden remark made the woman turn around to face the group.

"Oh sorry!," Jaune's mom said as she threw her son into the room,"You must be his friends!"

The smile on her face was nice and warm but from what they just saw they weren't too sure.

"Uh ya we are," Ruby replied,"Who are you?"

"Oh silly me. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Melissa Arc and I'm Jaune's mother."

The sudden realization dawned on the group and everyone understood the situation a little better, only one thing was still in question tho.

"That's cool and all, but like why are you here?" Nora asked, winning an imaginary 1,000,000 lien for guessing the jackpot question.

"Well that certainly is a good question and I'll be glad to answer that. Well I'm here to find the mother of my grandchild." Melissa said with a slight edge hinting that once she did they were not going to have a nice chat.

The final realization dawned on the group and this one sent shivers down most of the females because of their current predicament.

"Now tell me. Which one of you young ladies is it, hmm?" Melissa took a step forward while the group took one back.

"Mom! Please let me explain first, this situation is more complicated than you think!"

"Oh hush Jaune, this matter does not concern you for the moment!" The sudden remark from his mother was unexpected and caused Jaune to shut his mouth right away.

"Oh now please tell me before things get messy. Who. is. The. mother?"

Everyone was too scared to answer and before anyone could for that matter, multiple people or should I say children came in.

"Dad we're home!" Summer said. As the little voice was heard all attention went to the group of little girls. Melissa's angry smile disappeared and a genuine one took its place. Any hint that she was mad was nonexistent as she kneeled down towards the girl

"Oh you must be Jaune's kid. You're so cute! I'm your grandma, we are gonna have so much fun together oh just you wait."

As Mellissa diverted her attention elsewhere. Everybody took an audible sigh of relief.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, who's your momma?"

Summer looked confused on to how she wouldn't know if she was her grandma, to be honest she never did meet her grandma before.

"My mom? Oh that's the really cool one with black hair with red tips!" Summer replied excitedly, waving as well,"Hi mom!"

Ruby could only give a half hearted wave back as she was now faced with an ensured death.

"Oh is that so?," Melissa said turning towards Ruby. If Ruby thought Grimm were scary she was so wrong. This woman was probably what they saw in their nightmares.

"Hey aunty Ruby isn't the coolest! My mom is the best and she's obviously the best for Dad!" Leone objected not going to let her mom be outshined.

"Wait,"Melissa said obviously confused,"You're Jaune's girl too! And you have a different mom!"

"Yup!"Leone replied a big proud grin on her face.

"Please don't tell me the rest of you are Jaune's as well." Melissa only got nods in return and immediately glared at the group of friends.

"Hey don't look at me," Nora defended,"I have Renny, who is obviously the most handsome!"

Ren could only sigh as Nora clung to his arm in order to protect herself from the wrath of the woman known as Jaune's mother.

"The rest of them though," Nora said pointing over in Pyrrha and RWBY's direction,"Ya they are definitely part of Jaune's harem."

Everyone stared at Nora, mouths agape. How could she do this, throw them under the bus to safe her own hide.

"Jaune Miles Arc,"Melissa said turning to her son. If Jaune didn't already piss his pants earlier this is definitely the time he was going to.

"Y-yes M-mom?"

"You better have a goddamn good explanation for this, or you won't be making anymore children."

* * *

 **A.N: So that's that gamers. I'm really sorry about the delay I would make an excuse but honestly school plus me and my maxed out procrastination is horrible. Ill try to keep my head in the game and keep writing. I don't intend to leave this story alone though. Thank you to all who sent messages encouraging me to continue! Those helped a ton, shoutout to demigodsane, X3runner , and psycho runner! BTW GO TO PROFLUFFERS STREAM ON TWITCH. FOLLOW AND DROP A SUB IF U CAN. Im totally not being held hostage to do this, but honestly do it and drop a message saying HungrySoul sent you on the stream if she is or on her discord server. Until Next time peace XD**


End file.
